With rapid development of science and technology, an intelligent terminal emerges accordingly. The intelligent terminal has an independent operating system and independent operating space. Therefore, the intelligent terminal has a function of intelligently analyzing and processing a problem. For example, the intelligent terminal may intelligently analyze a usage scenario of a user according to a configuration currently used by the user, and may also intelligently analyze a usage preference of the user of the intelligent terminal.
At present, when an intelligent terminal in the market is delivered, a corresponding system is migrated to an operating system of the intelligent terminal by a manufacturer. Therefore, a corresponding function of the intelligent terminal is restricted and unchangeable, and the corresponding function of the intelligent terminal is the same for all users.
Therefore, in the prior art, an intelligent terminal cannot perform function expansion and updating.